


Practical

by Soothepingu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soothepingu/pseuds/Soothepingu
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Practical

"Honey are you sure?" Mrs. Park asked.

"Yes mom," Chanyeol said as he heaved out a big sigh.

"It would have been nice if you came with us too," Mrs. Park said, sadness evident on her face.

"Yes, son," Mr. Park said, "it was supposed to be a family trip for us".

"Dad, I would love to join you both. But I have exams coming up and I want to do well" Chanyeol said, "it's so unfortunate that I can't join you on your trip, but I don't want to fail these exams. You guys go and enjoy".

Mrs. Park still had a frown on her face as she said "sure? If you want we can stay".

Chanyeol took in a deep breath and kept his hands on his mother's shoulder saying "mom, I will be fine. I promise. I suggest you both leave quickly or else you're gonna miss the flight".

"If you say so, let's get going yeobo," Mr. Park said.

Mrs. Park nodded. With still a worried face on, she said, "take care honey, call us if you need anything and Kyungsoo is coming right?"

"Oh, yes he is. He said he can help me with science" Chanyeol said.

"Oh dear, that'll be great. Good luck to both of you. Study well" she said.

"We will mom. Enjoy your trip" Chanyeol said. To which his mom nodded and smiled before turning towards the cab.

Both of his parents waved at him and he waved back.

Soon the car went away. Chanyeol sighed as he got back into the house before closing the door.

~

"I think this must be it" Kyungsoo muttered to himself as he checked the address on his phone. "Yep, that's it," he said before pressing the bell.

He locked his phone and shoved it inside his pocket in the midst of which the door was opened revealing Chanyeol.

He stood there with his gummy smile and Kyungsoo just snorted.

"May I come in?" he said bluntly.

"It's not that you won't if I'll tell you not to" Chanyeol sassily replied and said "welcome" making way for the latter.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and inwardly said _"dramatic ass"._

He looked around his house scanning how neat it is. It wasn't as big, but it was beautiful.

"You have a beautiful home," he said.

Chanyeol dramatically blushed, playfully hitting the smaller one, and said, "thank you".

Kyungsoo rubbed the spot and muttered, "you want to die?" While giving a death glare.

Chanyeol just laughed and pinched his cheek saying, "you look so squishy when you're angry, who's even scared of you?"

Kyungsoo made a disgusted face and said, "I don't intend on scaring people" squinting his eyes at the latter.

"Where are we gonna study?" He said.

Chanyeol pointed up and said, "in my room".

Kyungsoo huffed and walked for the stairs. Chanyeol smirked and followed the smaller one.

Kyungsoo entered his room and gasped. The room was neatly arranged. It was medium-sized and there was this one particular corner where there was a keyboard, guitar, and drums.

"You actually have these instruments?" Kyungsoo asked in awe.

Chanyeol said, "yes I actually have all these instruments" in the same tone Kyungsoo asked him the question.

This time Kyungsoo didn't care and said, "makes sense to why you're considered the best instrument player in school".

Chanyeol smirked at this statement and said, "I'm quite good at a lot of other things too" with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kyungsoo glared at him and said, "if only Mr. Kim didn't give me the responsibility to tutor you. I'm stuck with you".

"You won't regret it I promise," Chanyeol said playfully.

Kyungsoo just glared at him. Chanyeol noticed this and said, "I mean, I'm smart and I'll be a good student. You won't regret tutoring me" in an innocent voice.

Kyungsoo squinted his eyes at him and said, "let's get to work" as he put down his bag and settled down on a chair.

Chanyeol nodded and settled down on the chair next to Kyungsoo.

"Let's start with physics," Kyungsoo said and took out his book.

Chanyeol nodded and said, "yes sir" earning a glare from Kyungsoo. He muttered "sorry".

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and said, " let's start with..." he trailed off as he started going through the name of the chapters and he suddenly said, "yes! Let's start with this chapter".

"Okay," Chanyeol said in an "I'm not interested" tone.

Kyungsoo didn't notice and started explaining the chapter.

He kept on explaining things for 15 minutes.

When he finally broke contact with the book to look at Chanyeol, the latter dozed off in the midst of explanation.

Kyungsoo's blood boiled and he yelled, "ya!"

Chanyeol, who was sleeping peacefully with his face in his palm, woke up with a sudden jerk.

He looked at Kyungsoo in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry" he whispered.

Kyungsoo heaved out a big sigh trying not to lady out and said, "where did I lose you?" in the calmest voice possible.

"When you..." Chanyeol made a thinking face. "Umm.. When... You said let's start with this chapter".

"So you heard nothing?" Kyungsoo asked taking in a deep breath.

Chanyeol looked down and shook his head.

Kyungsoo leaned back in his seat and rubbed his face, frustrated.

Chanyeol looked at the latter and whined, "you can't blame me. Physics is boring".

"Then what's interesting for you?" Kyungsoo asked leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

"Music?" Chanyeol said jokingly.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and said, "alright, I'm out. I'm gonna tell Mr. Kim to give this responsibility to someone else". He picked up his books and was about to stand up when Chanyeol grabbed his arm.

"Let's study biology," he said and to Kyungsoo's surprise, he sounded serious this time.

"How can I believe you won't fall asleep in the midst of the chapter?" Kyungsoo asked evidently annoyed.

"If I do, you can ask Mr. Kim to give someone else the responsibility" Chanyeol said.

"Fine" Kyungsoo muttered and took out his biology book.

He started explaining a chapter and this time Chanyeol was indeed listening very carefully.

Within an hour and a half, they completed the chapter.

Chanyeol stretched and said, "let's stop here today".

Kyungsoo frowned and said, "you didn't even study half of the time I study".

"Yes because you're a topper and I'm not," Chanyeol said leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

Kyungsoo huffed and said, "what a waste of time".

Chanyeol smiled and suddenly a devilish thought crossed his mind, making him smirk.

"How about we do some practical now?" Chanyeol asked with his eyes still closed.

Kyungsoo frowned and said, "what practical, this was theoretical?"

Chanyeol turned his face to look at the latter and wiggled his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo didn't understand for a bit. But suddenly, his eyes went wide. "What! Are you out of your mind?" He yelled.

Chanyeol said, "maybe". He started leaning closer.

Kyungsoo's eyes went wide as he started moving back. The more Chanyeol leaned in, the more he tried to dodge and move back.

Now, there was no scope left the move back but Kyungsoo still kept moving back which resulted in him falling down.

Chanyeol suddenly bursted out into fits of laughter and started hitting the table.

Kyungsoo, annoyed to death, winced in pain and said, "will you help me or what?"

Chanyeol came back to reality and tried to regain his breath. He somehow managed to say "yes" as he wiped his tears and stood up.

He gave his hand to Kyungsoo and helped him in getting up.

As soon as Kyungsoo got up, Chanyeol's face turned serious as he grabbed the latter by his waist.

Kyungsoo's eyes went wide.

"How do you even manage to look hot even when you're angry?" Chanyeol said, in a deep tone.

Kyungsoo's face scrunched up and he said, "What are you talking about?" As he battled to free himself from the latter's grip.

Chanyeol stared hard at the smaller person and took pleasure in how he was trying to escape himself from his grip.

"Quit it," Chanyeol said calmly.

Kyungsoo looked up and his wrinkled forehead started to smoothen as he met Chanyeol's intense gaze.

The room fell silent as both of them stared at each other.

After a good few minutes of staring at each other, Chanyeol made the first move and started leaning in.

Kyungsoo seemed to freeze at the spot. Not that he was shocked but he didn't want to protest. Deep down, he wanted this to happen too.

Chanyeol's lips finally touched the smaller one's lips.

Kyungsoo moaned, because of how soft the taller one's lips were. This made Chanyeol smile in the kiss.

Chanyeol detached their lips.

Kyungsoo whined and moved his head further to reattach their lips. Chanyeol chuckled in the kiss and he pushed Kyungsoo back till both of them plopped down on the bed.

The slow kiss now turned into a rough and needy kiss.

The room started to get hotter.

Chanyeol's hand moved towards Kyungsoo's chest. He removed the latter's overshirt.

They were still making out when Chanyeol suddenly detached his lips to let Kyungsoo catch his breath.

"Have you ever done this before?" Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo smiled and said, "no. It's my first time with this kind of practical".

Chanyeol chuckled as he removed Kyungsoo's glasses and went down again to kiss his lips. He licked his bottom lip asking for entrance.

Kyungsoo, without any second thoughts, let Chanyeol's soft flesh explore his hot cavern.

Kyungsoo moaned in the kiss, this made Chanyeol turned on even more than he already was. His hands went inside Kyungsoo's shirt and rubbed them over his abs.

He was shocked because Kyungsoo having abs was something he didn't expect. He detached their lips once more as he smirked at the smaller one under him, "look at this, these rock hard thingy. I thought you were a typical nerd?" He said, still gently rubbing his hands over the latter's abs enjoying the feeling.

This time Kyungsoo smirked and said, "you've no idea of what I have".

This statement sent sensation to Chanyeol's willy as the smirk disappeared and his eyes became dark. He went down to softly kiss Kyungsoo's abs still caressing them.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and moaned. In no time, Chanyeol went up to take off Kyungsoo's t-shirt.

He gasped as soon as his eyes came in contact with the latter's toned body. He met eyes with Kyungsoo who had a proud look on his face and attacked his lips once again for a short time. After this, he attacked his neck. Kyungsoo's mouth went open as he felt all these new feelings at the same time.

Chanyeol's lips covered every part of the latter's body not leaving a spot which didn't get the favor of Chanyeol's plumpy lips. They traveled down and down until they came in contact with Kyungsoo's bulge.

Kyungsoo got tensed, his body stiffened. Chanyeol noticed this and said, "relax, I'm gonna make you feel so good" in his deep and raspy voice, which Kyungsoo never heard.

He stared at the latter and nodded. Chanyeol smiled and again went back to Kyungsoo's bulge. "Looks like, someone needs some attention," he said while slowly rubbing his hands over the bulge.

Kyungsoo smiled and said, "would you mind giving it what it wants, kind sir?"

Chanyeol smiled showing his teeth and said, "sure sir".

He slowly unzipped his pants and pulled it down along with his boxers. The hard candy popped up and Chanyeol's eyes went wide.

Chanyeol slowly took it in his hands and as soon as he did that, Kyungsoo threw his head back in pleasure.

"Mmmm" he moaned, Chanyeol felt proud and started moving his hand up and down his length. Kyungsoo moaned and moaned.

Chanyeol's hand worked harder and faster. Kyungsoo was panting and crying out of pleasure.

Chanyeol on the other hand enjoyed the sight in front of him.

Kyungsoo's length twitched in Chanyeol's hand. He knew he was close and with one last stroke, he came on Chanyeol's hand while moaning hard and loud.

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol's hand and said, "oh God that's dirty. Let me wipe it" as he looked here and there for tissues. Chanyeol chuckled looking at how innocent the smaller one was.

Kyungsoo said, "let's go wash-" he got cut off when Chanyeol licked his hand making Kyungsoo look at him with open mouth.

Chanyeol smiled in satisfaction while Kyungsoo cringed hard saying, "why would you do that? That was dirty!"

Chanyeol shrugged saying, "it was sweet for me though".

Kyungsoo made a disgusted face and Chanyeol wasted no time in connecting their lips again making Kyungsoo wince.

He pushed Chanyeol back and said, "what the fuck! You licked my samen and then kissed me! Move!" Kyungsoo said as he got up to run to the bathroom.

Chanyeol was laughing hard now and somehow managed to say, "this isn't a bad thing".

Kyungsoo who was in the bathroom now rinsing and cleaning his mouth like a maniac said, "then why do you eat three meals a day eat this instead" and went back to cleaning his mouth again.

Chanyeol smirked and rubbed his neck saying, "Then let's have a study session next time too".

Kyungsoo glared and got back to his business. When he felt satisfied he let out a big sigh. As soon as he turned around, Chanyeol slammed Kyungsoo on the cold marbled wall.

Kyungsoo, on opening his eyes realized that Chanyeol was now without his shirt.   
He ogled down at the latter's abs making him smirk.

Chanyeol took Kyungsoo's hand in his big ones and put them on his chest.

Kyungsoo slowly slid his hands down and felt all the hardened muscles.

His hand further slid down to the latter's pants and in no time he unbuttoned Chanyeol's pants and slid them down to his feet and he now faced Chanyeol's groin.

Chanyeol took further charge and completely got rid of his pants and boxers.

He picked Kyungsoo up and slammed him against the cold wall.

"Tell me when it hurts, I'll stop," Chanyeol said making Kyungsoo nod.

He lined up his tip against the latter's entrance and slowly started to push it in.

Kyungsoo winced and his grip on Chanyeol's shoulder tightened.

Chanyeol noticed this and said, "am I hurting you? Should I stop?"

Kyungsoo shook his head and said, "keep going".

Chanyeol went further in expanding his hole and stopped for the latter to adjust to his size.

After a while, Kyungsoo said, "move".

Chanyeol started moving at a slow pace now.

Kyungsoo cried but that was out of pleasure. Chanyeol kissed away the tear that fell down Kyungsoo's big eyes.

Kyungsoo's heart fluttered seeing the soft side of a playful boy. From how Chanyeol's persona in his eyes was, he supposed Chanyeol to be the rough kind of person. But seeing his gentle side was astonishing.

One of Chanyeol's hands which held Kyungsoo up was now placed against the wall but it suddenly slipped on a knob and suddenly the shower turned on.

The heat from their bodies was now mixed with cold water dripping down their bodies.

The bathroom was now filled with moans and grunts.

"Faster!" Kyungsoo whispered in Chanyeol's ear.

This sent chills down Chanyeol's spine and he penetrated the latter at a monstrous speed now.

Kyungsoo's hands which were on Chanyeol's shoulder slid down to his back and he gently scratched his back.

Chanyeol moaned in both pain and pleasure.

The sound of water running down was mixed with the slapping sound of their skins and their moans.

Chanyeol nuzzled his face in Kyungsoo's neck and started leaving a soft trail of kisses.

With few thrusts, both of them came hard. The water was still running and Chanyeol helped Kyungsoo in coming down to the floor. Kyungsoo's legs wobbled but before they could give up, Chanyeol caught him on time.

He laid his head on the latter's rock hard chest and panted hard.

Chanyeol chuckled saying, "first time for sure".

Kyungsoo was in no state of talking as he was still coming down from his high.

Chanyeol took this opportunity and kissed Kyungsoo. Both of them got indulged in a heated make-out session under the running shower. But before things could go any further and get heated Chanyeol stopped and turned the knob off and the shower stopped.

"I'll get you a towel, " Chanyeol said.

Kyungsoo regained some strength to stand up and he nodded to the taller one's statement.

Both of them dried themselves and got dressed up.

Kyungsoo picked up his phone and checked the time and said, "shit! It's six. I told my mom I'd be back by five and..." He trailed off and spoke again after checking his phone, "I have 15 freaking missed calls. I gotta go!" Kyungsoo exclaimed.

Chanyeol nodded and at that time his phone rang. He saw who it was and it was his mother calling him, he answered the call.

"Hi, mom!" He said.

 _"What hi, Park Chanyeol? Where were you?"_ his mother screamed at him.

"I was studying," he said innocently. Kyungsoo who was packing his stuff looked at him.

 _"You scared me"_ his mother replied.

"Sorry, mom if I made you worried. I was busy doing some practical, " Chanyeol said smirking at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo's eyes never left Chanyeol as he wore his glasses.

 _"Oh okay. I hope both of you had a great study session"_ Mrs. Park said.

"Yes, mom! Totally! We enjoyed the session. Kyungsoo explained to me a lot of things and so did I" Chanyeol said.

 _"Wow! That's great. Study well both of you"_ Mrs. Park exclaimed.

"Sure mom, we will. Yeah. Bye. Love you too" Chanyeol finished talking and looked at Kyungsoo who was now ready to leave.

"You ready to go?" Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo nodded and was about to move when he winced in pain.

Chanyeol looked at him concerned and asked him if he's fine.

"Yeah, I am fine. I guess it's just the first time thing" he said as he picked up his bag and went for the door.

Both of them came down when Chanyeol asked, "so are you coming tomorrow again?"

Kyungsoo glared and said, "I will and this time we will study for real. Let me recover from this. We're not doing this unless I recover".

"So you want to do this again?" Chanyeol asked smirking.

Kyungsoo shut him up by glaring at him and said, "be ready tomorrow".

"For what, you to-" he got cut off when Kyungsoo went for the door and stepped out of the house.

"Wait! I didn't complete my sentence" Chanyeol ran behind him.

"I'm not interested, I know you're gonna either say something stupid or something kinky" Kyungsoo bluntly replied turning around.

Chanyeol smiled and said, "you love it though, didn't you?"

"See you tomorrow," Kyungsoo said and started to walk.

Chanyeol stood there staring the small figure disappear.

Kyungsoo now smiled that Chanyeol couldn't see him. He kept on smiling like crazy.

 _"This practical wasn't a bad idea after all"_ he inwardly thought and smiled to himself.


End file.
